


Down In The Dumps

by Passionpire88



Series: Ready to Love Again Universe [18]
Category: Legally Blonde (Movies), Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Elle Woods being Elle Woods.





	Down In The Dumps

It had been a little bit since I’d been to Washington. I was in a bar in the U.S. capital, absentmindedly watching a blonde talking and laughing with everyone as her bagged Chihuahua sat silently and watched his master. “Why the long face?” Blue eyes met my brown and I jumped. I had been so lost in thought I really hadn’t noticed her coming to sit down on the stool next to mine. “I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just worried about you. You look so sad and lonely. Are you from DC?” 

“No. I needed a change of scenery.” Her hand was now resting on top of mine. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Bad breakup.” 

“Oh my goodness! That’s so awful!” She hugged me and I melted into her touch, not even knowing her name but being very touched by her kindness and the powerful energy of goodness I felt. “I’m Elle by the way. Elle Woods. And this is Bruiser.” A small bark emitted from her pink purse and Elle smiled at him affectionately. 

“Elana. Elana Polarson.” 

“What a pretty name.” She handed me a napkin. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“She was my wife. And we got divorced...we tried dating...but nothing worked. She just...she didn’t know how to love me.” I was sniffling. 

“Oh honey...can I buy you dinner? Are you hungry?” 

I raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking me out?” 

“No. But you look like you could use some carbs and there’s an Italian place nearby that my husband takes me to all the time.” 

I had missed the diamond. I don’t know how I did. It was just as showy as she was. Whoever this husband was...he was a good man. “Thanks, Elle.” 

“Of course.” She smiled and took my hand in hers. “C’mon, Elana. Let’s go to dinner.” 


End file.
